A Lesson In Trust
by B.Logan
Summary: Missing scene on how Josh knew what to do when Marcus came to his family's home.


Hello. This missing scene takes place during episode **1.12** -**You're the One I Haunt** and flashes back to episode **1.07-I See Your True Colors...And That's Why I Hate You. **I had hoped to finish this before season two stared, I wish I did. It may have had a different ending… but the cats out of the bag and all the dark stuff is ahead of us. I imagine that throughout season one Josh's emotions swing like a pendulum between love and hate, and trust and fear of Aidan. Poor Josh I fear that's it is only going to get worse between the two of them.

Thank you to everyone who leaves a review. I think they really help, good or bad, I can take it.

**Disclaimer**: Like everyone here I do not claim to own anything. I don't claim ownership of the characters, the show, or anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>A lesson in trust<strong>

As the stake plunged into the body it popped, cracked and rapidly disintegrating into a pile of ash. "W..Wh..What just happened?" Josh dropped to his knees and spread the ashes out so they no longer resembled a human form. As he went to stand up in the stairwell his world swayed and spun around him. His head was light and he was sure he was about to hurl. One second ago he was having a conversation and the next he was killing Jane the lunch lady. Trembling from head to toe he dropped the stake and reached for the railing, missing it he started to fall. A strong firm hand quickly grabbed his arm and led him away, up the steps and into the 2nd floor hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Josh quickly tossed some clothes into his backpack and gathered Emily's stuff then made a dash for the front door. There he found his path blocked by a very solemn looking Aidan.

"Move I've got go. I've got to pick up Em at the hospital, we have to leave." Josh attempted to reach around his roommate for the door handle.

Blocking his friend's escape Aidan spoke, "I know you do, but we need to talk." Josh rolled his eyes at Aidan words "I know you're angry at me and I know things are bad right now but we need to talk. You have to let me explain a few things to you."

"No. Not now Aidan, I really don't want to hear anything from you right now. Don't you think you done enough already? My god you almost got my sister killed and now I have to take her home." pausing to let the gravity of his situation sink in to his friend's brain, "_I have to go home_. Do you have any idea what that going to be like for me?"

"But Josh…" desperation and determination creeping into Aidan's voice, "...just listen to me. I have to show you some important stuff."

"Don't _but Josh _me." Anger evident in his every word. "I don't want to know about your crazy vampire shit. I don't care. It's too late the damage is done, you never explain stuff until it too late."

"Ok fine, your right. I should have warned you better, but that's reason we have to talk now. I need to tell you things. Important things that can save your life and Emilie's too!" Now Aidan had Josh's full attention.

Hands covered his face. Josh sighed and gave in, "Fine I am giving you 5 minutes than I have to go."

"Ten, I need ten." Aidan pleaded.

Exasperated Josh sighed again and nodded his head.

Aidan spoke very clearly and directly hoping to convey the importance of his words. "It's very possible that Bishop may come after you, or send someone after you. If he does you will need to know what to do."

Josh whirled around seething, looking Aidan straight in the eyes, "What do you mean by '_know what to do_.' I know what to do, I fight'em." Josh panted in anger at the thought of someone going after his sister again.

"That's just great Josh. That exactly it..." tossing his hands in the air in frustration "…that's just the altitude that's going to get you killed. You don't fight them Josh, you defend yourself, you kill if you have to and you get out."

Josh's barometer had reached beyond anger and hit indignant. "What do you think I am, so week that I can't take care of myself?" Subconsciously he was still feeling a bit defensive about the night they first meet.

"No. Of course not…"quickly trying to sooth Josh's insecurities. "It' just that you don't know the proper way to protect yourself. Bishop and Marcus are very old and that makes them powerful vampires, 24 hours a day 7 days a week." In effort to drive the point home for Josh's own good Aidan risked stepping on his friend's feelings again, "I can't protect you from them all the time" but it backfired.

Josh went silent, but his eyes accused. "_Obviously you couldn't even protect Emily for a few hours." _Instead he shouted, "I don't need your protection. I am a god damn werewolf remember!"

Meeting anger with anger "Yes! I know, that's what got us into this mess in the first place." Aidan shot back through gritted teeth. With those words he struck a raw nerve. Josh knew that it was really his fault that his sister was attacked, not Aidan's. If he had not gone out that night with Ray and picked a fight none of this would have happened.

Ignoring the pained look on Josh's face Aidan continued without skipping a beat "Think a minute will you? Sure you're a wolf but only one night a month, you said so yourself. I need to show you how to protect yourself all the time."

Coming to his senses Josh acquiesced. "Ok let's hear it? What can you possible say to help me?" He moved from the foyer to flop down on the couch with his arms folded across his chest. "Let me guess you're going to tell me bullets don't work. That they just bounce off you like some crazy demon from a superman comic book."

Aidan followed, coming to stop just behind the sofa. "Not _say_ Josh, _show_."

If Josh had turned he would have seen Aidan standing behind him looking _very_ uncomfortable. Aidan leaned down to Josh's ear and in a very soft voice continued, "I need to show you how to kill a vampire." and with that a shiver passed though Josh's entire body.

After an awkward pause Aidan straighten up and continued, "…and _no_, bullets don't bounce, but they don't kill either." Walking around to the front of the couch and remembering the times he had been shot before, "…but they do hurt like hell; which would be good for you if you had a gun. But you don't…" flashing a mischievous smile he finished, "…now do you?"

Josh looked at his friend almost burning a whole through him. "You really want to show me how to kill you…"clearing his throat, "…one of you ..." a nervous bark, "…a vampire." Josh fumble over his words as he straightened his body and leaned forward resting his arms on his thighs and clasping his hands together he pointed with two fingers. "Ok you're not serous are you?"

"Deadly." Aidan replied straight-faced.

Aidan wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. He didn't like the way Josh said '_one of you_.' He began the lesson with fast motions and even faster words.

"Pay attention carefully, there is really only two quick and effective ways to take down a vampire."

"The first way to kill a vampire is decapitation."

"A sword is the best weapon for removing a head." Walking over to the fireplace he snatched up the fire poker and started gracefully slicing the air Earl Flynn style. "Back in the day when everyone carried swords as part of formal dress, we were in constant fear. One good swing and it was over."

Aidan moved closer to Josh who was still sitting a bit stunned on the couch. Aidan adjusted his body to a more aggressive posture, "let me show you" in slow motion he lifted and lowered the poker several times stopping just inches away from Josh's neck and shoulder area, to demonstrate the proper angel. "See the sword gives you the reach and the swing gives you momentum." Turning suddenly to demonstrate Aidan gave a short yell as he brought the poker down full force coffee table smashing it to smithereens.

This startled Josh so badly he let out surprised _yelp_ as he curled entire body into a ball on the couch.

Barely noticing his friend reaction Aidan continued, "It has to be a clean decapitation or else you risk injuring and not killing. Then you're in trouble." Surveying his destructive handy work he smiled. "The longer the reach the safer it is for the wielder." Looking back to Josh his smile faded, "The down side is that it takes time to draw a sword and most vampires are too fast. They can see it coming a mile away."

Josh began to protest "But Aidan, no one carries a …"

Dropping the makeshift sword, Aidan speed out of the living room and into the kitchen to return in under a second with the largest kitchen knife they owned in one hand and a rubber spatula in the other.

He pressed the spatula into Josh hand. "Now for you a knife might work best, the larger the blade the better." Not bothering to pause, "But again you have to make it a clean cut. I think you can do it your certainly strong enough" almost under his breath, "even when you're not the wolf." Ignoring the blank stare he received, "The key is to catch your opponent off guard and a good knife can be easily concealed. We'll have to shop around and find one that's right for you."

Aidan, knife in hand began making long horizontal slicing motions in the air. Over and over he repeated the motion. "Come on do it with me." He continued the motion urging Josh to follow along, "Now remember, the idea is to decapitate. You don't want to end up just severing the artery. Sure it hurts, but an injured vampire is a dangerous vampire." Now placing the knife touching his own throat he slowly started dragging it across with enough pressure to leave a small pink line in its wake. "You have to start at the back of the neck if possible and pull forward and across at the same time. You want to slice the head off cleanly not hack. That's messy and takes too long and is not as effective."

Josh unfurled his body just enough to participate. Nodding his head is utter disbelief of the activities going on around him Josh obediently mimicked Aidan's motions several times.

"Ok good. Got it?" Yanking the spatula away from Josh, Aidan gave the knife in his hand a quick flip so that he held the blade and the handle faced Josh. "Good now let's see you try."

"Try what, practicing being a murderer? Why can't I just open the curtains…" Josh whined, "…wear garlic and wave religious symbols around? Won't they just run away?"

Aidan was deeply hurt that his friend didn't pay enough attention to him to know better. "Come on Josh that's ridiculous. How long have you known me now? You oughta know that shit doesn't work." He continued almost under his breath, "I walk around all the time in the sunlight." his voice growing louder and his words tumbling out faster. "Yes, it's uncomfortable and burns a bit but I would have to be in the blazing desert for it to kill me and it would take a long painful time." pausing for a thought, "…again not effective."

"Come on now. Do it!" He commanded waving the knife toward Josh until he finally reached out and hesitantly accepted it.

Josh took the knife from Aidan's hand a placed it on the couch as he stood up, convinced that this had gone far enough. He was sure that Aidan had lost it. Just as he was about to open his mouth to speak…He was about to explain that decapitation would kill anyone and not just a vampire.

Aidan moved in front of him and griped him firmly by both arms and practically lifted him off the floor. Than with a deep penetrating stare he asked, "Josh do you trust me?" he paused, "Wait, don't answer that." he closed his eyes, "I know that you're angry."

Thank GOD! thought Josh, he absolutely _did not_ want to answer that. The last time Aidan had asked him that question he ended with his roommate's tongue in his mouth.

"Josh" Aidan continued resuming eye contact with an ungodly amount of intensity "I trust you. I trust you completely. I trust you with my life."

A weak sarcastic, "Thanks." was all Josh could manage to croak.

"What I am about to teach you stays between us. This is not something that you go-around sharing…"

Locking his dark eyes with Josh lighter ones Aidan moved in slow motion unbuttoning his shirt and removing it. He dropped to down to one knee directly in front of Josh. He finally broke eye contact to scour the floor for the remnants of the coffee table. Reaching out and collecting several splintered pieces of wood he stood.

Standing face to face Aidan was wearing most serious look Josh had ever seen. His voice barely a whisper "The best way to kill a vampire is with a wooden stake."

Josh exhaled and snorted a laugh; he had not even realized that he had been holding his breath. "Aidan, news flash" Josh's made an exploding jazz hands gesture with his fingers "every B movie ever made has already taught the entire population of the plant that."

"True." Aidan huffed, his shirtless chest heaving in unnecessary air. Rolling his eyes he garbed Josh's wrist with his hand holding the stakes "But it's not as simple as it seems. You need to know the three P's." Using his other hand to count on Josh fingers. "Point, Penetration and Plunge."

Releasing Josh's wrist Aidan fanned out the three pieces of table wood he had retrieved from the floor. "Look at theses, any will work but one is better. Do you know why?"

Josh shrugged.

Tossing away two of the pieces. "It's the point. It has to pierce the flesh." tapping his finger on the end of the wood, "Is not like the blade of a knife. It is has got to be a sharp point but not too thick a piece of wood. It has got to fit between the ribs."

Handing Josh the correct stake "You have to get past the ribs to get to heart." Josh reluctantly held the piece of wood in a tightly clenched fist filling small space between them. Aidan took his both his hands and wrapped them firmly around Josh's hand holding the stake. "The heart only about the size of your fist, you have to make a direct hit."

Pulling his hands away, "Plus you have to do all that to an opponent who is stronger and faster than you and knows what you're after." He flattened his hand to a horizontal position and brought it to his chest in a karate chop style.

"To strike from the front you have to come in horizontal. You have to get into the intercostal spaces; you know. You have got to penetrate the muscles, nerves, and arteries before you can even reach the heart. This works most of the time."

Continuing on "Now see, when you are in a really close contact situation. Like this…." he took Josh into the crook of his arm griping him in a front facing headlock, their faces inches apart. "The idea is to slip the stake in under the ribs." With his free arm, Aidan grabbed Josh's fist that was holding the stake and peeled open two of Josh's fingers. He pressed them into his flesh in the location of his heart. Slowly he guided them down his chest, so that he could feel every rib along the way. Then he paused at the bottom of the rib cage, pressing Josh's index and pointer fingers into the exact spot; he twisted Josh's hand and placed the point of the stake against his flesh. "The stake has got to be long enough and you have got to be strong, strong enough to plunge it upward without the advantage of a wind up. You have to plunge not stab, make it one smooth motion." Satisfied with his teaching he nodded "Ok good."

Josh was unsure what to make of Aidan actions. He knew he was being told something very important but found it difficult to focus as he felt the smooth skin beneath his fingers. His head was spinning from Aiden's words and his own feelings.

Aidan moved again twisting his body so that his back was now pressed up against Josh's chest. "Lastly is to approach from behind. Now, you have two options one is to lock them up in a tight grip and come across with your arm to the front of the body." He grabbed Josh's arm again and carefully wrapped it around his chest positioning the hand so that the point of the stake rested against his heart.

Josh inhaled sharply, feeling the coldness radiating from Aidan's body, pushed so firmly up against his. It was a cold so deep that it penetrated the warm layer of his shit. Looking down he was astounded to see his hand holding the stake against Aidan pale naked flesh, Josh made a mental leap that caused him to shudder.

Aidan instantly sensed a change in Josh's emotions, but he was unsure what it meant, and fought to remain calm. Both men stood frozen afraid to move. "Josh…" whispered Aidan desperately wishing he could read minds or at least turn to see his roommate face.

Josh was stunned, as he realized the absolute vulnerability of the position that Aidan had placed himself in. His actions showed how much faith he had in his friend, more than any words could. Josh felt flush. He had never encountered this closeness with anyone before, not even his dead best friend Stew. That instant Josh knew that Aidan trusted him more than he had ever trusted in himself, even before he became a wolf.

"Josh…" he whispered Aidan again. Now neither of them was breathing. Josh blinked several times trying to sort his feelings. Forcing himself to speak his breath was hot on Aidan's ear. "Aidan..I…I..can't believe that you…" he stammered "I just want you to know…"

Suddenly Sally appeared on the scene, she surveyed the room and to her dismay she saw the splinter remains of the coffee table and Josh, stake in hand holding it pressed into Aidan's his chest. "O my god what's going on? What's happening? Stop it. Josh NO!" She screamed and the whole house rumbled and shook with her panic.

Startled the stake fell from Josh's hand to land in the pile on the floor. Interrupted moment was gone the words he was about to speak were left unsaid leaving him feeing incomplete. Josh never doubted Aidan's intent, and he wanted desperately to return Aidan's trust. Josh _did_ believe in him, he needed to, if not for the truth but for his own selfish reasons. He wanted to reassure his friend that he wasn't an evil vampire monster… but the closer they became the more he learned the less certain he felt. He breathed a sigh of relief grateful for Sally's interruption.

"What the F is going on?" shrilled Sally.

"Sally calm down." Aidan snapped.

"What was that all about?" Sally stammered.

"Nothing, I was just teaching Josh how to protect himself."

"Nothing? I thought Josh was about to kill you." Sally rolled her eyes in disbelief and turned on her heel to leave.

"Wait Sally, don't go. You should learn this too." Regaining his composure Aidan continued on with the lesson…

"The other way is to go directly through the back. This is awesome because you have the element of surprise. But it's harder to aim for the heart and backs are very strong and you still have to get past the back ribs and you have to plunge deeper…(words fading into memories)

* * *

><p><strong>The present<strong>

Aidan practically carried Josh up the stairs and into the janitors' hall closet.

Josh's face was pale and he was hyper ventilating. "It's ok Josh. Breathe, just breathe." Looking around Aidan grabbed an empty cleaning bucket and quickly flipped it over and sat Josh down on it. "Josh breathe, get a hold of yourself."

"I ju, ju… just staked the lunch lady." gasping for air "I just killed someone!" Josh cried out.

Squatting down to face level, "It's ok you did the right thing." Aidan spoke leaning into Josh's space, gripping both arms firmly. "You did good, she would have killed me and then you."

Josh was shaking his head no in disbelief, tears streaming down his face. "But Aidan I knew her." sobbed Josh.

Aidan closed the space between them until their foreheads touched. Placing one hand the side of his friends face he wiped away the splattered blood and tears. He looked into Josh's eyes and spoke a truth even he was afraid to admit. "She wasn't Jane anymore; she wasn't a real person. She was turned; vampires are not worth saving, not worthy of your tears. You did her a favor; you spared her the pain of this existence." Aidan wiped away more tears, "She was doomed from the moment she meet Bishop…" he whispered, "…we all were. Trust me, on this."

Josh nodded in agreement, "I do."


End file.
